halo odst: Deference for Darkness
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: tras el despliege de las fuerzas odst hacia nueva bombasa, un solitario odst debera hacerse frente en el anochecer de la ciudad desprovista de vida humana, mientras trata de encontrarse con la dra. Kareleinne elizabeth halsey de la oni, en la ciudad fantasma antes de que sea tarde minetras trata de de encontrar a los miembros de su equipo y ala vez suprevivientes del ataque inicial


bien aqui un fic de halo 3 odst espero os guste...

* * *

capitulo 1:el decenso...

(oir:Halo 3 ODST: Original Soundtrack - 04 Rain (Deference for Darkness))

corre el año 2552...

la humanidad esta en guerra con la alianza sobrenatural...

estamos perdiendo...

las fuerzas covenant han arrasado ciudades y matado billones en su campaña genocida por el control del planeta...

solo unos cuantos permanecieron en la luna siendo el ultimo bastión de la humanidad que oponía resistencia ala exterminacion total de la raza humana...

eso se acabo...

múltiples naves sobrenaturales han traspasado la ultima defensa de la humanidad y arrasado la base lunar...

los informes oficiales confirman graves daños y gran cantidad de bajas civiles...

el estado mayor del mando espacial de las naciones unidas ha preparado su respuesta...

equipos altamente entrenados y con cualidades especiales conocidos como soldados de choque de desenso orbital estan listos para asaltar la capital de nueva bombasa desde naves de la armada en orbita baja...

es una mision casi suicida...

pero estas tropas son la creme de la creme...

y esta mision solo es el inicio del final de todas las guerras...

* * *

 **unsc say my name**

 **crusero clase falcon de las fuersas armadas de respuesta rapida**

 **14:40:27 hrs**

la mision de nosotros los odst o scdo era infiltrarnos en la nave del profeta del pesar estabamos bajo ordenes de varios oficiales capacitados que lucharon en reach y otros frentes de batalla de las colonias humanas en la guerra contra el covenant.

nos preparabamos para el descenso sin embargo no esperaba la importancia de la mision que caeria sobre nosotros...

mi nombre es hikaru itachi, un joven de 25 años y miembro de la unidad especial de la odst, dead caprice.

mi apariencia era comun y sin mucho que recalcar, mido 1.67, mi pelo es negro y mi unica caracterisitca eran mis ojos rojos como la sangre, fuera de ello era un hombre sin pareja o relaciones sentimentales asi como un soldado puro y ala vez un fantasma en el campo de batalla.

por lo general hubo un soldado anteriormente que llevo el sobre nombre de ghost, sinembargo fue catalogdo como desparecido en accion, asi ya que su actitud y la mia se parecen en mucho los miembros de mi peloton y otros marines entre oficiales decidieron que seria conocido bajo ese sobrenombre...ghost.

me encontraba en mi capsula, la primera oleada de capsulas habai sido desplegada y la segunda oleada de tropas seria enviada en cuestion de segundos ya que varias capsulas fueron enviadas desde otras naves incluida esta sin embargo para maniobravilidad y asegurar puntos de aterrizaje la primera oleada fue enviada, ahora nosotros esperabamos a que se nos diera luz verde...

la luz se encendio dando autorizacion de desenso lo que genero que la sefgunda oleada fuera enviada, la fuerza g del decenso era brutal pero no era algo que no hubiera sufrido ya antes en situaciones similares o peores.

el decenso continueaba pero algo habai sucedido con la primera oleada por lo que nos era impossible conocer la situacion de las tropas en tierra, al ver hacia abajo veia como una nuebe era visible por el cielo mientras ala vez las naves covenant y aliadas y otros objetos salian volando por aquella nuve como si del impacto de una bomba nuclear hubiera occurrido en aquel lugar, la onda expansora impulso mi capsula desviandola de su curso y lanzandola por los aires...

las vueltas que daba mi capsula me recordaban a uno de esos juegos de las ferias, uno al que nunca subi y por obivas razones odiaba aquella sensacion de las fuerzas g al girar...

no se que sucedio pero perdi el conocimiento debido alas vueltas...

* * *

estoy despertando...

no se cuanto ha pasado desde que caimos pero el cielo que veo es gris mientras las gotas de lluvia caen...

mi reloj marca las 18:25:35 hrs...

han pasado ya cerca de 4 horas desde mi caida y sin duda alguna consegui salir entero de la caida ya que no veo ninguna herida, al ver mi comunicador de la capsula trato de contactar con alguien de los demas escuadrones de odst despelsgados pero no resivo nada salvo estatica, por lo que opto por cambiar ala frecuencia de emergencia de la unsc y otros servicios.

reviso que mis armas esten en su lugar para mi suerte es asi asi que vuelvo ala radio...

-aqui sargento ghost ala dead caprice o algun otro equipo de la unsc operativo favor de responder...cambio-digo para esperar respuesta alguna sin embargo no escucho nada-aqui sargento ghost de la dead caprice a algun sobreviviente del decenso o las fuerzas estacionarias de la unsc respondan-dijo esperando respuesta, sin embargo aun no habia respuesta, daba por inutil el intento de comunicacion hasta que la radio se reactivo...

-aqui doctora Kareleinne elizabeth halsey de la oficina de inteligencia naval, responda sargento-dijo una voz femenina en a radio

-la escucho dra.-dije para comenzar a tratar de abrir mi capsula

-bien parece ser que este canal es seguro, donde se encuentra sargento?-pregunto la voz femenina

-no lo se dra, perdi mi enlace de datos con la estaciones de defenza, hasta que logre reestablecer mi sistema de posicionamiento no sabria mi localizacion-dije mientras cambiaba mi comunicador ala frecuencia de emergencia de la dra a un canal privado para saltar de la capsula cual estaba atascada en un edificio de cinco pisos y caer en una calle abandonada.

-entiendo, bien encuentre una terminal de comunicaciones en la ciudad lo mas pronto que pueda tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo la mujer, yo asenti y me puse en camino por las calles en busca de alguna central de informacion o terminal de comunicaciones de la unsc o de enlistamiento.

una vez encontre uno en la calle lo enlace a mi consola para descargar los datos de mi mision y la ciudad asi como algunos enlaces de comunicaciones de la ciudad y sistemas se seguridad como camaras y puertas

-dra Kareleinne se encuentra ahi?-pregunte por mi comunicador mientras veia por las calles que no hubiera enemigos cerca.

-aqui sigo soldado-dijo la dra-puedo verte desde aqui arriba-me dijo yo volte hacia arriva y vi una camara de seguridad de las calles

-bien dra. que debo hacer? donde se encuentra?-pregutnte, mi sistema de misiones no tenia nada por lo que di por hecho que el alto mando de la unsc estaba fuera de enlace para las tropas en tierra en nueva bombasa

-escucha soldado necesito que se diriga hacia el Departamento de Policía de Nueva Mombasa, me encunetro ahi y sera mejor que se apresure las tropas covenant se acercan-dijo la dra con algo de nerviosismo, yo asenti y me dirigi al encunetro con quien ahora supongo es mi unico control de mision...


End file.
